Rouge Bitten
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Carrie chases Dracula to the year 1935 and encounters Javert Belmont. This new hero must put a stop to the Dark Lord's two thousand year plan. Two chapters long and the first of a trilogy.
1. Default Chapter

Castlevania: Rouge Bitten  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
Author's note: this is a special Rewrite of Once bitten. It doesn't suck  
now. This will tell the same basic story with a few added twists  
and turns. It will still tie into Dark reign and Finale just the same as Once bitten  
did if not better. You can think of it as a Director's cut of Once  
Bitten. That being said. enjoy the fic.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the dark Castle known as Castlevania in the year 1850  
three figures are in the castle's keep. One a blond spike headed  
young man. A short blue haired little girl and a tall old man.  
  
The old man collapses falling face down onto the elaborate rug.  
His blood poured fourth into a pool and soaked into the fibers of the rug.  
  
The blond young man stared at the old dead man then looked over to  
Carrie. "Dracula is dead. At least for a while. Carrie let's go home."  
He said. The young girl identified as Carrie shook her head in the negative.  
"I'm sorry Reinhardt. I don't think I can." Reinhardt looked confused.  
"What are you talking about? Our job here is done." Carrie pulled her  
collar down showing Reinhardt the pair of fang marks on her neck.  
"Dracula bit me while we were fighting. I'm infected." Reinhardt  
scratched his head. "So what? He's dead so the curse won't carry over."  
  
Carrie looked down at Dracula's corpse. "No this isn't right.  
Even though I can see him here I can still feel his presence. Somehow  
even though we killed him he's maintaining his presence. And the curse is  
still here. Reinhardt. Before I become a vampire...You have to kill me."  
  
Reinhardt was quick to respond. "NO I WON'T DO IT! God forbids me to   
kill a child." "YOU IDIOT! I'm going to become a vampire if you don't!"  
Carrie yelled back with eyes almost tearing.   
  
Behind Reinhardt the heavy door opened with a loud creek and through  
it walked a man in a black cape on his back, a hat on his head atop long white  
hair, and a pair bifocals on his face. He spoke up with a slightly high  
raspy voice with a german accent. "Excuse me my name is Fallenstein and I couldn't help but  
overhear your dellima. I am a scientist and I might have a solution to offer."  
He said  
  
"What cure can science offer for Dracula's dark Magic?" Asked  
Carrie. "Not a cure but a fighting chance. You said yourself that  
Dracula's presence is still here that his spirit has not returned to its  
one hundred year sleep. Perhaps if you could find a way to last until  
dracula does return in his true body. and then if you and the Belmont of the  
day could destroy him in that time; then the curse would be lifted."  
  
"What kind of science could accomplish that?" Asked Reinhardt.  
"Come with me to the castle's science tower."   
  
A short time later they arrived in a lab in a cold room in front  
af a large glass tube attached to a number of unusually sophisticated machines.  
"This is called the sleep chamber. It is a method of presserving living creatures  
including humans. I heard that dracula created it so that his minions could  
wait for him to be resurected in times of his absence. Of course you have  
delt with them already. I propose that you put Miss Fernandez in this device  
and leave her untill the year 1892 when Dracula should return."  
  
"It seems to be the only way. I suppose it's better than dying or  
becoming a vampire." Said Carrie.   
  
Fallenstein opened the capsule and Reinhardt Lifted Carrie up into it.  
Closing off the capsule Fallenstein operated s few machines and it began to fill with  
a translucent gell. "Just breath like it was air." Said Fallenstein.  
  
Reinhardt looked up to the tube. "I enjoyed working with you Carrie.  
Good luck in the future." He said. Carrie took a few breaths of the liquid  
and lost conciousness.   
  
Fallenstein walked toward the door behind Reinhardt. "There's no   
more either of us can do. Go live life as a normal man." Both men exited.  
  
the castle became quiet and aged. Only the hum of the machines keeping   
carrie in a long sleep remained.  
  
In the year 1892 a Belmont visited the castle and discovered Dracula  
was nowhere to be found. People came to believe that mabey Dracula was dead.  
But within the catholic church the secret society under direct orders of the pope  
continued to train those of the Belmont bloodline.  
  
In the year 1935 a dark force stirs in the country of Germany.  
and in Transelvania, the province of Wallechia a dark force stirs in the   
ancient castle.  
  
In a secret monestery on a rainy afternoon a man of fourty   
years in a grey trench coat with long silver hair with a whip   
and revolver at his hips walked out to toward the gate.  
A young monk came to his side. "Are you really going to the castle Javert?"  
asked the monk.  
  
The silverhaired man the Monk reffered to as Javert aswered.  
"I spent most of my life preparing for this. Everyone thought I was crazy  
for preparing for battle when Dracula shouldn't even be resurected in  
my lifetime. But now I can feel him. He's here and alive. And I'm  
a Belmont so I don't have any choice." Javert said.  
  
"Will you be coming back to the monestory?" the monk asked.  
"Even if I survive this battle. I won't be coming back. There's too much  
living to do."   
  
With that Javert walked through the gates and set off toward the ancient  
castle.  
  
Late that night Javert arrived at the castle gates.  
He reached under his shirt and pulled out a small cross. He looked at it  
and the to the sky and asked. "Why'd you throw me into this situation.  
Well enough wasted life let's get this over with so I can get on with it."  
  
Javert gave the gate a strong kick breaking the ancient rusty locks and   
hinges as well. The door fell in and Javert walked in toward the castle.  
  
The castle its self was some distance from him.  
Before him was an a dark forrest. Through the thicketsounded a myriad  
of both natural and unearthly sounds. Most notable to Javert was the howling  
of a warewolf which was more than likely making a bee line for him at that very  
moment.  
  
Javert went into a fast paced run through the forest having little  
desire to exhaust himself battling the minions of Dracula which prowled  
the forest.   
  
Javert heard a rustle above him. Something big moving through the forest  
canopy. Javert heard a branch break. He stopped in his tracks and drew out his gun  
Taking aim.   
  
As Javert had predicted the warewolf that had been stalking him  
droped from the trees and hit the dirt face down as a corpse with a bullet  
lodged in his brain. Javert blew the smoke off this gunbarel.  
"He made a mental note of how many shots he had until reload."  
  
Javert listend again to the forest sounds. No more warewolves.   
Just crickets and frogs sounding now. Judging it safe to continue Javert  
went on his way toward the dark Castle.  
  
Shortly aftarward Javert had made his way to the castle's  
second gate and had ended up high in one of its towers attempting to open the gate.  
  
Javert looked around finding a length of chain wound around a large  
gear. Javert operated a lever. A little dust kicked off the large gear  
before it screched back to a halt. Javert walked over to the gear and kicked  
it a few times. In frustration he took a shot at the gear which sent it back into  
action working a series of weights and plulleys. The ancient gate below  
with it's base rusted to the walls crecked before breaking apart under the strain.  
  
Javert lookind down on this shrugged. "Well at least it's open."  
He said to himself. He made his way back down and stepped through the gate.  
  
Javert soon found himself in front of an old villa that was at   
least two centuries old. It seemed  
to be even older than the castle. Most likeley the castle had been built  
around it at a later time. He walked through the outer garden approaching the doorway  
passing a decaying fountain which was covered in moss with it's waters filled  
with stagnant rain.   
  
Just as he passed the fountain it began to operate spewing its waters  
high into the air and overflowing onto the already rain soaked ground.  
  
Javert turned around to see a man standing beside the fountain.  
He was tall and quite old and dressed in a suit more appropriate for the   
previous century.  
  
"Greetings Javert Belmont. Tired of living already?"   
The old man said. Javert reached for his gun and pointed it at  
the old man. "You're Dracula aren't you." "Yes I am. But before  
you try to kill me don't you want answers for why you wasted your  
life?" "Not really. I'm just here to kill you. Now hold still  
asshole."   
  
Dracula laughed and looked into the fountain's waters as they slowly  
changed color to crimson. "Now is the time of great joy and suffering.  
You are in the final stages of a two thousand year plan that will deliver unto  
the earth the perfect hellish paradise."   
  
Javert cocked his head to the side. "I don't much give a damn."  
he said as he put a bullet through Dracula's form. Dracula's shape  
burst into a flurry of bats which buzzed past Javert's head and flew off into the dark  
night sky. The fountain stopped pouring and the water spewed from it reverted  
back to its original color.  
  
Javert shook his head trying to get a grasp on reality.  
"Damn what the hell was that?" Javert said to himself.  
  
"Hell is only the beginning of it Belmont." Said another man wearing a black  
cape who was approaching through the garden. He was tall but not nearly  
as tall as Dracula and had greenish blue which extended to his shoulders.  
He pushed open his cape and placed his hands on his hips revealing his  
weapon of choice a one handed broadsword which was sheathed at his waist.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Javert seeming rather angry.  
"That's not important. But what is important is that I'm going to  
be helping you. I preffer to fight on my own but I believe that it  
may be helpful if I reduce the numbers of Dracula's minions."  
the caped man answered. "Do whatever the hell you want but stay   
out of my way." Said Javert as he stelled through the door of the Villa  
slamming it in the caped man's face.   
  
In the tower of science a still functioning machine   
in which the Carrie Fernandez still slept opened up spilling its contents   
onto the floor. Carrie quickly came to conciousness and caughed up  
the fluid in her lungs. The fluid on the floor around her quickly evaporated  
and in turn her clothes were dried before she even fully had her barings.  
  
She recognized the lab she was in and felt on her neck. The bite  
marks were still there. "This must be the year 1892 then. And I have to   
kill Dracula very soon."  
  
Inside the Vila Javert looked around.  
He passed a mirror and looked into it. He saw someone behind him  
and turned around to face him ending up with a wooden cross being held  
in his face. "Hold still. Don't move. Not one inch." He said.  
  
Javert pushed his hand aside. "Oh please if I were a vampire I would have  
already ripped your arm off by now." Javert said. "Well I assume that means  
you're human." the assialant said. He was dressed in grey worker's clothes  
and had every manner of vampire killing impliment strapped to his body.  
He seemed probably ten years younger than Javert and quite muscular.  
  
"The name's Victor Vincent; vampire hunter master." "well aren't  
you full of yourself. You didn't even know that Crosses don't work on vampires  
unless they're blessed not just pieces of wood you nailed together." Javert said.  
  
"I'm not an ameture you know. If you had been a vampire you would have  
attacked me and then I would have stabbed you." Said Victor showing Javert the   
pointed end of his cross weapon. "And by the way this was blessed. It's my custom weapon.  
A lot better than that whip of yours Belmont." Victor continued.  
  
"Oh you were sent by the church too. I dont' know why they'd send someone like you."  
"I'm a free agent. I was hired by the church because you went off half cocked without asking for  
any assistance."  
  
Javert walked down the hallway a short distance passing a broken stained  
glass window through which rain was pouring. "I don't need your help. You'll  
only be getting in my way. I can't waste my time protecting ametures."  
Javert said rudely.   
  
"Your belmont name is making you arrogant Javert. You need help.  
Dracula is too powerful to take on alone." Victor replied.  
"Just get out of here before you get yourself killed."  
Javert said as he walked away down the hallway.  
  
Javert stepped outside and found himself in an overgrown weed infested garden.  
"There's no way I'm walking through that. Probably full of snakes.  
Dracula needs to hire a better gardener." Said Javert to himself  
as he reached into his coat pulling out a bottle of a special mixed  
cocktail. He took his lighter from his pocket and lit a fuse atop the bottle  
and threw it into the garden setting it ablaze.  
  
Javert watched as his obstacles burned away. Soon found himself  
face to face with a tall fleeing monster that was wildly swinging a rusty   
chainsaw. Javert not wanting to pay pennance for his act of arsen at the  
end of this monster's weapon drew his gun and began firing rounds into it.  
  
After five remaining rounds discounting the one he fired before the monster  
staggered back. Javert Took careful aim and lodged one last bullet  
in the monster's cranium causing it drop flat on its back and burn away in the  
flames.   
  
"How do you like that? My lucky seven colt revolver. Silver bullets   
of course." Javert said with a cocky smile.  
  
Javert sat down and watched as the rain slowly put out the fire.  
With the path cleared javert continued on his way. He passed through the remnants  
of the maze where only the thickst bushes and the stone and marble statues  
remained. Passing through a stone gate javert found himself  
at the end of a drawbridge. He looked up to see the ancient structure  
known as Castlevania. Already he could feel Dracula's dark presence  
emminating from it. It wafted in the air like the scent of death.  
  
Dracula looked down from the window of the castle keep.   
"Belmont. Surprizing that you're coming in this time. But   
there is nothing you can do that will change fate now."  
  
The heavy door of the keep slid open. and through   
in walked the caped man who had met Javert at the Villa.  
"Ah Vlad welcome home." Dracula said without turning around.  
"Father there's no pleasantries now. You don't belong in this  
world. I'm here to send you back to where you came from."  
The young man identified as Vlad said. "I'm afraid you don't   
understand your own destiny." Dracula turned to  
Face Vlad and placed a hand on his chest. A shock passed through  
Vlad's body and both he and Dracula collapsed.  
  
Vlad stood back up and shook his head.   
"Hmmmm. Ah that's better. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vlad's maniacal  
laugh carried into the dark stormy night.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. chapter2

Castlevania: Rouge Bitten   
Part 2  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the dark Castle Javert wanders through the spacious  
castle center. The pathway seems to brach off into different areas  
of the castle. Javert stares down a long marble hallway.  
  
He heares a buzzing sound. Out of the shadows speed   
two motorcycles ridden by animated skeletons. "HOLY HELL!"  
Javert exclaims as he jumps just in time to avoid  
being run down. Both motorcycles skid to the side and turn  
around speeding toward Javert.  
  
Javert draws his freshly reloaded gun and fires off   
a round piercing one of the motorcycle's gas tanks triggering  
an explosion which consumed the first motorcycle and scattered  
the bones of its passenger.  
  
Through the smoke and flame rode the second motorcycle  
with the skeleton atop it screeching a hellish kackal.  
  
Javert drew his whip and swung it up attaching it to a  
support beam above and swung into the skeleton passenger   
sending it hurtling at a high speed onto the hard marble floor  
shattering it.  
  
The motorcycle atop which the skeleton had ridden sped off  
and crashed into a doorway behind blowing it open.  
  
Javert dropped down to the floor and walked off through  
the newly opened doorway. Through this doorway he found a  
room filled with ancient sculptures of stone and marble contrasting  
oddly with the steel floor and remarkably modern elevator in the center.  
  
Javert thought of using the elevator to get ahead in the castle  
but thought it a better idea to finnish exploring this area first.  
  
Passing by the elevator Javert came upon a staircase  
which led him through another set of old winding hallways.  
He eventually found himself in the castle's library.  
  
As far as the eye could see there were nothing but rows upon  
rows of books. Javert marveled at how much knowledge dracula must  
have stored here. Javert walked down the long extended hallways created  
by the high rising bookshelves.  
  
All the paths ultimately converged in the center where one  
large heavy book sat atop a pedastal. and standing atop a stool  
in front of this book and pouring through its contents was  
a young girl with hair blue as the ocean.  
  
Javert aproached her cautiously. "What's a child doing here."  
The girl turned around and stared back at Javert with her blood red eyes.  
thsi coupled with her pale complexion and wardrobe that looked like it  
belonged in the previous century made her a bizzar mixture of   
cute and scary.  
  
"I'll ask you not to call me a child." She said  
"Well you are a child. Now what are you doing in this castle  
little one? Did Dracula bring you here?" Javert said with a calm  
reassuring voice. "No I came here of my own will. And if you're  
here then might you be a Belmont?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me. Javert Belmont. But who are you?" Said Javert.  
"I'm Carrie Fernandez. And if you are who you say you are then I owe  
you my life." the girl answered. "Huh? Okay now I'm confused."  
Javert Replied. "You're the Belmont that's going to kill Dracula.  
You're the one who can break the curse." Said Carrie as she pulled  
down her collar showing Javert the bitemarks on her neck.  
  
"You're infected! How long has it been?" Said Javert.  
"Well I'm not sure how to describe it actually. You see I was bitten  
when I helped fight Dracula in 1850 so technicly it's been  
fourty two years. But Someone put me to sleep in a machine in this castle  
so it's really only been two hours."   
  
Javert scratched his chin confused. "Well I think I know what  
you mean about the machine but it's been more than fourty two years.  
The current year is 1935. You've been out longer than you thought."  
Said Javert. "What....something...something must have gone wrong.  
Then what happened in 1892?" "Dracula never showed up. They thought  
I was crazy to come to the castle in this time but I had a feeling.   
But it should work out the same. If I kill dracula you'll be set free."  
"Dracula is shifting in time. He's violating the natural order of things."  
"Any way it goes I'll kill Dracula and then you can go home..."  
  
Javert realized the idiocy of what he said. "Everyone I know  
is....I have no one left." Carrie said as tears began to well up in  
her eyes at the realization of how much she had lost.  
  
"Hey wait don't cry..." Javert's request went unheeded  
as Carrie uncharactaristicly broke into tears and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Javert was about to say something to console Carrie but before  
he could Someone else entered the center area of the library. It was  
Victor brandishing a decade old Tommy gun. "Belmont kill her."  
He said. "What the hell are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?"  
"She's a vampire you idiot kill her before she kills you!"   
"She's not a vampire yet. If we kill Dracula then she'll return to..."  
  
Victor grinned showing a pair of fangs. "I'm sorry bot no one will  
be killing Dracula this time." "Dammit I told you to leave. You went and  
got yourself infected." Said Javert angrilly.  
  
Victor smiled and aimed is gun at Javert. Javert reached for his  
own gun. both Men pulled their respective triggers. Victor sent  
out a spray of bullets as Javert Dropped to his side evading them and  
sending out a single prescision bullet of his own.  
  
Javert's bullet struck and pierced Victor. Victory's body lost its  
form and became a fine mist. His gun fell to the ground as the mist wafted upward.  
  
Javert looked up as the mist re merged into a solid form.   
Victor Dropped down with a blade drawn and aimed for Javert. Javert  
still dropped back to the ground and rolled aside as sparks flew from the  
impact of Victor's steel on the hard stone floor.   
  
Javert lept to his feet and around Victor's back and siezed  
from Victor's belt his custom cross stake weapon. Javert spun around  
and plunged it into Victor's back. piercing his heart. "May  
God forgive you." Said Javert as Victor callapsed in a pool of blood on the floor.  
  
Carrie whom had run into hiding during the fight walked back  
out into the open. "You really are a Belmont" She said Reffering to  
Javert's fighting abillity. Javert looks at the book Carrie was reading.  
"Bound in human flesh and written in blood. Older than Dracula himself  
and suposedly indestructible. Is this the book I think it is?" Asked Javert.  
"Yes that's the Necronomicon. The book of the dead."  
  
Javert looked it over. It wasn't written in any launguage he knew.  
"So how could you read this thing?" Asked Javert knowing he was educated in   
all the major ancieent languages. "I know a little of the sumarian launguage  
it was written in. It's not something readilly accepted by most people  
because only jypsies like myself know it." Carrie replied.  
  
"Oh Jypsies. Then you'd better be careful. There's a man  
named Hitler gaining power these days. He's been rounding up groups like   
the Jypsies and the Jews." Carrie went silent. "My group was wiped  
out by dracula a long time ago. I'm the last one.....and I have nowhere  
to go when this is over. I....I should have just died in my own time."  
Carrie said bursting into tears once again.  
  
"Hey don't talk like that. You can start a new life. Enroll  
in a school. Madmen like Hitler don't stay in power for very long."  
Said Javert. "A school? How when I'm an orphan now? Even when I had parents  
the schools wouldn't take me because I was a jypsie." "Things have changed now  
there are new schools now. These days education is important."  
Javert replied. "And what am I supposed to do? I'm homeless and friendless."  
Javert puts a hand on Carrie's shoulder. "I'm old enough to be your father you know.  
So the way I see it you're niether homeless nor friendless."  
"You're saying you would adopt me? Well it wouldn't be the first time.  
I hope you know you're taking a risk. anyone who's taken me in has  
died." "Oh don't be supertsicious once I've taken down Dracula everything  
will be okay. Well as long as we steer clear of Germany for awhile."  
  
Carrie nodded "Right. Let's do it. Let's take down Dracula."  
Carrie and Javert walked out of the library and back to the elevator.  
They traveled up. The machine was familliar enough to Javert  
as it was nomral for buildings owned by the richer of people.  
of Course to Carrie it was still strange as despite having   
used this device once before it still semed rather strange to her.  
But in this new era she would have a great deall to learn.  
  
As the elevator slowly rose up far beyond where Carrie recalled that  
it stopped. It passed the four towers she and Reinhardt had traveled through. It  
raised through a tall shaft slowly rising toward the clock tower. The one part of  
the castle that never seemed to change. always there. And always a pain in the ass  
to get through. As the elevator slowly rose Javert struck up a conversation.  
"So what did you find in the Necronomicon? Anything about Dracula?"  
"Yes I did in fact. I don't understand much of the language but I gathered  
some bits of a legend. It spoke of the greate evil king who would  
be beaten by his arch rival and one of his own.  
More specificly it said one who is a belmont and a vampire. By understanding the  
nature of Darkness the belmont would defeat the darkness. It had some other  
stuff about the power of innocence as well but nothing I could make out clearly."  
Said Carrie.  
  
"What could that mean. Is a vampire supposed to help us?" Javert   
said. The elevator came to a stop. Javert and Carrie stepped  
out into the inner workings of the clock tower. "Well get ready to climb  
Carrie." "You too Mr.Belmont" Javert looked back to Carrie who was  
already preparing for a jump. "Hey Carrie, since I'm going to be taking care  
of you after thsi is over. Well I never had any kids before so do you think you  
could call me Dad?" Javert asked. Carrie smiled. "Dad I like the sound  
of it. I never had a father before." Carrie said as she lept up landing on a  
higher platform eventually reachign a staircase. Javert as well by another path  
reached the same staircase meeting with Carrie halfway up. "I guess this is the easy  
part." Said Javert as he and Carrie worked their way up the tower.  
  
Near the top they spotted someone. Below. Javert recognized the  
black cape and bluegreen hair. The caped man slowly raised through  
the air. "Greetings Belmont. You've made it quite some distance now.  
"A vampire?" Said Javert. "Not exactly. Technicly I'm a Dahmpir"  
The caped man answered. "I remmeber. Dahmpir the bastard offspring of  
a pure blooded vampire and a normal human." Said Carrie.   
  
"Yes that is who I am. You can call me Vlad." The caped man  
replied. "Named for your father no doubt." Javert retorted.  
  
"So are you here to help me fight dracula? Like the stories about  
Alucard." Asked Javert. "Ah my misguided older brother. No my father  
has shown me my true destiny. Now is the time of great joy and suffering.  
Surrender to temptation and accept the dark lord as your savior." Said  
Vlad extending his arms like a priest delivering an energetic sermon.  
  
"You're as full of B.S. as your father." Javert replied rudely.  
Vlad drew out his sword and flew in toward Javert and Carrie.  
  
Javert acting quickly took Carrie under one arm and swung his whip  
across the chasm in the center of the clock tower and latched onto a turning shaft  
swinging out as Vlad crashed into the wall bringing it down around himself.  
Javert quickly pulled himself and Carrie up onto the shaft and in a  
balancing act ran across the shaft to the upper doorway of the tower to safety  
as the remnants of the clocks inner workings fell in on its self crushing  
Vlad beneth.  
  
Standing at the outside of the tower Javert looked back.   
"I don't think anything could have survived that." he said.  
Carrie looked up the long ascending stairway that seemed to float in mid air.   
  
Both slowly climbed up and reached their destination.  
The castle keep where Dracula awaited. Inside they stepped. and looked  
on at the already opened coffin. He walked up to it and examined its insides.  
No one inside.   
  
Javert heard Carrie screech behind him. He turned around to see Dracula  
levitating halfway between the floor and ceiling of the chamber with Carrie  
in his grasp.   
  
"Insolent worm. You dare to defy my will. Now is the time of great  
joy and suffering. It will be my joy to cause your suffering. Come and  
let me tear you assunder."  
  
Javert drew his gun and aimed carefully. "Put her down Dracula  
this is between you and me. Don't get her involved." Said Javert.  
"Oh but she is involved. She is very much a part of my plan.   
All the wheels are in motion. Everything is coming together as it should.  
Even if you could kill me now it will make no difference. My two thousand  
year plan will come to fruition and Hell will rain over earth for all eternity."  
  
Javert now sure of his aim took a shot at Dracula's cranium.  
Dracula released Carrie and fell back to the ground. Carrie  
ran clear of Dracula as he stood back up. Dracula plucked the bullet  
from between his brow where it made only a tiny indention.  
  
"Oh shit I was really hoping that was going to kill him."  
Said Javert. Dracula held out his hand and from it produced three  
fireballs which he sent toward Javert.  
  
Javert managed to evade all three as they impacted on the rug setting  
it on fire. Javert reached into his coat and hurled a molotov  
at Dracula setting him on fire. Now it seemed that the whole of the  
castle keep was going to burn down. It was quickly becoming an inferno.  
  
Through the flames the still burning Dracula shot bolts of electricity  
striking near Javert but Dracula's own vision was too obstructed to see his target.  
  
Javert looked back in the room to see Carrie hiding behind a pillar.  
"Carrie we're going to run out of air if this fire keeps up."  
  
Javert yelled. Carrie pointed Javert to a window that had been shattered  
in the fight. Both managing to escape Dracula's sign climbed to the outside ledge  
and worked their way back to the stairway.  
  
Javert looked on as flames spurted out of the caslte keep.  
"Dracula will be burned alive by his own attack. Done in by his own power...  
...one of his own." Said Carrie remembering the Passage from the necronomicon.  
  
  
Suddenly the doors of the keep burst open and the still burning figure  
of Dracula calmly walked out into the pouring rain. "You cannot kill  
me so easilly mortals." Said Dracula as he extended his arms to the side  
and sent fourth Dark energies which blew the castle keep the pieces with only  
its floor remaining. The rain extinguished the flames and Dracula slowly walked  
toward Javert. Carrie lept out in front of Javert screaming out "NO!"  
and proceeded to chant "Lord of light, bring fourth thy holy spirit into these  
hands."   
  
As Carrie chanted a ball of light gathered in her hands which she threw into  
dracula's face. Dracula staggered back and then was hit by another and another. Carrie  
continuously bombarded Dracula forcing him back step by step untill he was at the ledge  
of what was the castle keep.   
  
"NOW DIE MONSTER!" Carrie tried to summon one last ball of light. But before  
she could attack it faded away "no" The curse was taking hold. Carrie fell over  
in pain. The Dark force of Dracula was taking over. Javert rushed to her side.  
and took out a vile from his coat. "Drink this" He said handing her the  
milky colored liquid. Carrie drank it and found the vampirism curse  
hold back. "What is this?" Carrie asked with some struggling in her voice.  
"Garlic and silver enriched mineral salts boiled in holy water. Vampirism is  
like a virus. I concocted this to kill the infected cells. Usually it just  
kills vampires but it should slow the curse down on you since you haven't fully turned."  
"Thanks dad" Said Carrie as she collpsed.  
  
Javert then turned to Dracula. "I am the fury of the Belmont clan.  
No I am the fury of humanity. How dare you dessocrate an innocent with your  
vile stench. Dracula I'm going to kill you." Said Javert.  
  
Dracula extinguished the last of the flames clinging to his body  
Flew at javert Pushing im back close the ledge. Javert stepped aside and  
drew his whip. he wrapped it around Dracula's neck and began strangling him.  
  
Dracula tunred around and began pulling on the whip trying to bring Javert  
into range. Javert released the handle of the whip lettign Dracula stagger back  
a bit then drew his gun firing his remaining bullets streight at the dark lord's heart.  
  
Each remaining bullet impacted on the exact same spot forcing a weak point on   
Dracula's already burned and weakened body. Finally the last bullet pushed through   
piercing Dracula's black heart. A gush of blood shot fourth and sprayed  
into the air and dracula fell to his knees. Javert walked forward   
picking up his whip.   
  
He stood in front of Dracula and loaded one last round in his gun.  
this one inscribed with a cross on the head. "This bullet was blessed by the pope  
himself in the waters of the Jordan river. Now go to Hell!" Said Javert  
as he fired the bullet through Dracula's cranium. The bullet lodged itself  
in the center of Dracula's brain.  
  
Dracula screamed out in a hellish voice as dark energy poured out of his  
body. Finally with one last gasp Dracula's head exploded in a column of Dark  
energy. The decaptiated body still spewing forth darkness stood on its  
feet and slowly advanced toward javert before finally being consumed in a hellish  
blaze of black fire.  
  
The rain still poured down. Dracula was dead. Javert   
choked a little from the strain he had placed on his body.   
  
A bolt of lighting struck in the center of the remnants of the   
castle keep. The floor blew away chunks as if the lighting were carving it.  
  
Javert looked over to see a column of black sulfurous smoke in the center of  
a large pentagram. A crimson fluid flowed through the tiny channels carved  
in the stone that formed this pentagram. The smoke blew away in the fierce  
wind. And there stood Vlad.  
  
"Vlad.... how can you...." Said Javert. "What a pathetic old fool.  
Even after I left that body he still believed he was Dracula. You see  
that was only my former host body. Admitedly he retained much of my power.  
But this young and magnificint body is much better. Now prepare to face  
the true power of Dracula Vlad Tepez!" Said Vlad as he held a hand  
out toward Javert and fired off a bolt of black lighting knocking  
him back and over the ledge. Javert barely managed to grasp the edge  
to prevent himself from falling to his demise.  
  
Javert already exhausted and injured struggled to pull himself  
up. Vlad fired off another bolt taking out a chunk of the very floor  
and Javert with it. Javert in mid fall swung out his whip grasping the  
remnants of a gargoyl statue and swung back up.  
  
"You just don't know when to die do you?" said Vlad.  
Javert charged forward whip in hand a laid the legendary weapon across  
Vlad's face. Vlad didn't flinch but only grabbled the weapon in mid swing  
and pulled it from Javert's grasp as he put a hand on Javert's chest  
blasting him with another bolt of dark energy.  
  
Javert flew back and hit the floor. He struggled to get his  
feet under him but collapsed. He looked up to Vlad who gestured  
toward Carrie.   
  
Carrie lifted into the air under Vlad's power and flew toward him.  
Vlad lifted Carrie up by her shirt collar. "This girl has given me much trouble.  
But it's been worth it. You will be the key to my final plan. Now is the  
time of great joy and suffering..." Vlad began to preach.  
  
Javert looked on. He placed his hand on the cross around his neck.  
and reached for a vile of his "vampire remedy."  
  
he held it tightly. "God don't let me fail now. Bless  
this thy holy instrument so that I might reduce thy eneimies to   
puddles of goo. Yeah that's the best I can do for a prayer.   
I hope it's enough." Javert pulled is legs beneth him and stood up.  
  
"HEY OVERBITE!" Javert yelled as he smashed the neck of the  
bottle containing his vampire remedy with the butt of his gun.  
"What? Still alive?" Vlad said dropping Carrie.  
  
Javert charged in at Vlad. Vlad Grabbed Javert and charged his dark  
energy through Javert's body causing massive injuries. Struggling through the pain  
Javert lifted up the broken bottle hight above Vlad's neck.  
"The doctor is in and HERE'S YOUR DAMN PRESCRIPTION!" Javert yelled  
plunging the broken glass into Vlad's neck.  
  
The fluid drained down into the Vlad's body. "WHAT! NNOOOOOO!"  
Vlad screamed as this vains and arteries already began to melt under the holy  
fluid that was infecting his system. Vlad wrenched in pain as the sickening  
noise of ripping muscle and tended sounded through the sky like thunder.   
  
An underthly scream eminated from Vlad's mout before it was choked on   
flowing blood. Vlad's body was dissolving and his bones turning to dust.  
  
Finally several simultanious bolts of lighting converged striking Vlad  
as he exploded in towering gyeser of blood and dissolved body parts.  
  
Vlad was no more. The spirit of Dracula had fled. Carrie stood  
back up and could feel the curse was lifted. Javert too noticed the absence  
of the Dark Lord.   
  
Javert fell to his knees as Carrie stood at his side. They  
looked to the east as the rain ended and the storm clouds parted.  
The long night was over. The sun had risen and a new day had begun.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
